on the other side of the spectrum
by university of happiness
Summary: "on the other side of the spectrum, one girl smiles happily at the ground. on the other side of the spectrum, another girl glares sadly at the sky."


**don't own the clique characters**

* * *

on the other side of the spectrum, one girl smiles happily at the ground. on the other side of the spectrum, another girl glares sadly at the sky.

* * *

_massie;_

massie walks dangerously close to the busy highway as she walks to claire's house. why should she be worried about death? she's never worried before, so she won't worry today.

massie's foot slips down the curb and slams into the road. she yanks it back, barely missing a sixteen wheeler running over her foot. she should really stop that, walking so close to the road.

without any other mess-ups, massie makes it safely to claire's house. massie taps her long sharp fingernails on claire's door in a quick _tap-tap-tap-tap _motion. she does it twice before the eager blonde opens the door quickly.

hey mass, she says.

massie smiles and embraces the blonde in a hug. I've missed you claire. so much, in fact.

claire laughs. why, I just saw you the other day!

massie grins and shrugs, following the natural blonde into the familiar house. I don't know, i'm just so used to you being fifteen steps away, not fifteen miles.

claire turns around with a grin on her face. well I took the liberty to make tonight even more fun. so, josh and kemp are on their way over!

massie smiles at the thought of getting to see her boyfriend of three years again. thank you so much claire!

that's what friends are for, claire says, grinning.

_ding dong!_

that's them! claire shouts. she runs to the front door, massie hot on her heels. claire opens the door to find josh hotz and kemp hurley standing at the doorstep.

clairebear! josh says. he runs to his girl and hugs her, pulling her off the ground. she laughs into his shoulder and she squeezes him tight.

massie turns to her boyfriend and smiles. kemp! she says. she rushes into his arms, where he hugs her eagerly.

mass, I have missed you so much, he says, quietly into the base of her neck.

she smiles. I've missed you more.

impossible is the reply.

_claire;_

claire smiles at her group subtlety. too bad she would be leaving soon.

josh, I love you, she whispers.

josh turns from the movie and faces his girlfriend. what, love?

I love you, claire repeats. I love you with all my heart.

josh smiles radiantly. do you really mean it?

claire nods. I've never been more serious in my life.

josh pulls his girlfriend into a bear hug. he then leans down to whisper in her ear: I love you so much clearbear.

claire smiles.

perhaps for the last time?

_claire;_

claire wakes up, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. she breaks out into a sweat as she realizes what she woke up to do. she takes a deep breath before untangling herself from josh's arms. claire slowly removes herself from the couch and walks silently around the living room, making sure her friends are asleep.

before claire's finally leaves the house, she turns around and whispers: I love you josh, and i'm sorry.

claire quickly runs out of the house, tears pouring down her face. she doesn't want to do it, but it will make everything better. everyone says so.

when claire gets to busy highway, she takes a deep breath before rolling onto the road. she lays quietly, the tears stopping. she turns her head in time to see a sixteen wheeler barreling at her.

_bright lights, _Claire thinks.

_bright lights, _Claire sees.

then black.

_massie;_

massie cries as she forces kemp and josh awake. kemp immediately tries to condole his girlfriend, but no amount of hugging can make up for what is displayed on the tv screen in front of them.

josh cries out when he looks at the screen. on the tv screen is the westchester news, displaying claire's suicide seen. the three teens watch as claire's body bag is loaded onto a gurney. as she is lifted into the ambulance, a white-blonde curl slips out of the cover. josh cries out, massie falls to the ground and kemp gasps.

claire is gone, and they can't do anything about it.

massie cries at claire's funeral. josh had to be escorted out for his violent behavior. kemp stares silently at claire's coffin.

how did this happen? massie asks. I thought she was happy. I thought she was okay.

kemp sighs and wraps his arm around massie's shoulders. we all thought Claire was okay. obviously she wasn't. this isn't our fault, mass. now, it's up to us to accept this.

massie turns to her boyfriend. how?

kemp shrugs. think of it this way: wherever she is, she's happy. she's smiling at us, right now. now we just have to look up and smile to her.

massie does what kemp says, and looks up.

but she can't smile.

she can only glare sadly at the sky.

* * *

on the other side of the spectrum, one girl smiles happily at the ground. on the other side of the spectrum, another girl glares sadly at the sky. _guess who is who_.

* * *

**and cut. **

**what did you guys think?**

**go ahead and drop a review (:**

**xo**

**pey**


End file.
